1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to methods and compositions used for protecting a patient (animal or human) from infection. More particularly, the invention is directed to a non-specific host defense augmentation methodology, and compositions useful in the methodology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most infections are treated with antibiotics. A distinct disadvantage to antibiotics is that they are often specific for the infecting microorganism. Thus, they cannot provide a patient with protection against the myriad of infection causing agents that may be encountered in, for example, a hospital environment, a natural disaster site, or a military zone. Furthermore, antibiotic compositions are ineffective in foreign-body associated infection, burn infections and infections on contaminated open fractures.
Phagocytes, such as alveolar macrophages, play an important role in controlling microbial infections. Upon encountering a foreign material, such as an invading bacterial cell, phagocytes produce a respiratory burst wherein an oxidative species, such as singlet oxygen, superoxide anion, or hydrogen peroxide. The purpose of the respiratory burst is to produce a battery of oxidizing agents that can be used to destroy the invading microorganism or other foreign material. Many different agents can activate phagocytes to produce an oxidative burst. Thus, the phagocytes provide the animal or human host with a non-specific defense mechanism that can be used to destroy a wide variety of different microorganisms and foreign materials.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and compositions for augmenting a host animal's own non-specific defense mechanism for enhanced activity, thereby providing the patient with superior protection against a wide range of infecting agents.